


Mansion in the Boo Woods

by TolfGennis



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001)
Genre: Broken Bones, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: A certain haunted mansion in the Boo Woods managed to make a reappearance... and Dry Bowser takes Waluigi and Petey Piranha along with him to investigate.





	Mansion in the Boo Woods

"Hmm." Dry Bowser said as he looked around, brushing the back of his red hair as he looked at all the dust within the Foyer. "This place looks abandoned."

"Gee you think?" Waluigi grumbled as he was holding a flashlight, looking around for anything suspicious. "There's not a single thing of any worth in here!"

Petey Piranha mumbled as he was pulling random junk from out of his red pouch with his green leaves, the mutated piranha plant shaking his bulbous head as he was quite bored of being here. The three of them were summoned by Professor E. Gadd to check out another haunted mansion that popped up near his lab, with it being similar to the familiar mansion that was explored by a certain pesky plumber beforehand.

"So now what?" Waluigi

They all stopped what they were doing as they spotted a Polterpup nearby, who was sniffing the trio from a distance as he happily panted, then barked as he dashed into Dry Bowser, going through the skeletal reptile's bony body as he emerged from his skull. Dry Bowser broke apart into a pile of bones as the result of the Polterpup running around within him, with Waluigi and Petey laughing at this occurrence. This didn't last as the Polterpup dashed into Waluigi, knocking the lanky man out of his own body as he was turned into a spirit, with the Polterpup moving about in the new body he took over.

"Hey! That ghost mutt just snatched my body!" Waluigi

"Doesn't feel right to laugh anymore, does it?" Dry Bowser taunted as he was using his dark magic to put himself back together.


End file.
